


Good boy

by Beuah



Series: Me ? Gongaga. [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Confusion, Elevators, Gen, Humor, I'm so sorry Kunsel, Parody, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Shinra Company, Stupidity, What if Lazard was THIS KIND OF GUY
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: Les rencontres dans un ascenseur, c'est toujours assez gênant. Mais là, Kunsel a fait fort... (Me ? Gongaga chap. 2)
Series: Me ? Gongaga. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151201





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans mon recueil de stupidités midgariennes, désormais AO3-friendly, portant le doux nom de "Me ? Gongaga" parce que c'est exactement l'état d'esprit qu'il faut avoir pour écrire et lire cette série de one-shots ! Il y aura peut être toutefois des écrits un petit peu plus sérieux, par ci, par là, un jour, allez savoir...
> 
> Je vous propose de lire dès à présent le deuxième one-shot de cette collection (je suis tellement gone gaga que je commence par poster le deuxième texte du recueil, eh oui !), et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! On se place sur un truc pré-Crisis Core, du point de vue de ce brave Kunsel, et c'est un texte directement inspiré d'un sketch de Nos Chers Voisins – car non je ne connais pas la honte.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une journée de plus s'achève, et Midgar se pare progressivement de ses lumières nocturnes. Dans l'ascenseur qui le mènera aux quartiers généraux du SOLDAT, Kunsel s'impatiente un peu. Il n'y a pas idée d'agencer autant d'étages dans une tour ! Encore trente-et-un niveaux à traverser et le monte-charge progresse avec une lenteur déconcertante !

Un « ting ! » sort le Deuxième Classe de ses pensées. Alors qu'il allait soupirer en voyant qu'en plus il est ralenti par l'arrivée d'autres employés, il se fige devant ce qu'il voit. Derrière son casque solide, son regard s'accroche aux yeux vert Mako, perçants et troublants, qui semblent le sonder. Tout en se décalant pour faire plus de place au nouvel occupant de l'ascenseur, le SOLDAT balbutie :

— Q-quel étage… ?  
— Quarante-neuvième.  
— Oh… Nous allons au même endroit…  
— Cela me paraît évident.

_Évidemment, Kunsel, idiot ! Où veux-tu qu'aille un SOLDAT revenu de mission ?_

Sans le vouloir, les yeux de l'officier effectuent des aller-retours nerveux entre un point incertain de la barre chromée derrière eux et le profil assuré et presqu'impérial de son voisin. Il ne prête même plus attention au reste de l'ascenseur, ni même à son itinéraire. Cet homme est encore plus impressionnant vu de près… ! Et mince, il est donc si grand que ça ? Woah, quand il va raconter à Zack qu'il a pu le voir en chair et en os ! Il a d'ailleurs entendu dire ce matin que le directeur vient de lui attribuer une « mission très spéciale »… L'a-t-il déjà accomplie ? C'est fou ! Quelle efficacité ! Bon, certes, il y a plus glorieux pour rencontrer un Héros que dans un ascenseur, dans un silence de m-

Un claquement de palais agacé tire à nouveau Kunsel de ses rêveries, juste à temps pour entendre son interlocuteur reprendre la parole.

— Assis.  
— Oui, Général Sephiroth !

Ni une ni deux, Kunsel se laisse tomber assis dans l'ascenseur. Sous son couvre-chef, il a perdu cinq teintes de peau. Quelle autorité dans sa voix, avec un fond amusé contre lequel il ne peut même pas protester ! De toute manière, mieux vaut ne pas contrarier le Première Classe, puisque même si sa lame semble inefficace dans un si petit espace, il peut très bien s'occuper de son cas de bien d'autres manières et sans qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin.

Une fois à terre, le jeune SOLDAT finit par remarquer quelque chose qui s'agite légèrement en bas des longues jambes de son subordonné. Quand il comprend de quoi il s'agit, il entend Sephiroth pousser un long et lourd soupir.

_Ah._

Les portes de l'ascenseur finissent par s'ouvrir sur un Lazard qui, depuis son bureau quelques mètres plus loin, tend les bras.

— Ooooh c'est qui le gentil bonhomme que voilà ~ ?

La petite boule blanche aux pieds du Général fonce alors à une vitesse impressionnante vers le directeur du département. Après avoir suivi la scène du regard, Sephiroth adresse un regard franchement blasé à Kunsel avant de franchir le seuil de l'ascenseur pour gagner l'étage.

— Le chien. Je parlais au chien.

_Évidemment, Kunsel, idiot !_

Il n'empêche que dépêcher le premier de tous les SOLDAT pour promener son petit poméranien… Le directeur a de drôles d'idées…

Bon, est-ce qu'il va raconter tout ça à Zack, tout compte fait ? C'est un peu gênant, quand même.


End file.
